


Notoriety

by faithinthepoor



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor





	Notoriety

They are no lengths that she will not go to for fame. She seethes as Velma casually brushes off the attempt that she made to get herself noticed. She watches her with Mama and knows that Velma will do anything to hold on to her glory. She will threaten Velma’s position and then Velma will come to her. She can do this, it can’t be any worse than letting her idiot of a husband touch her. She will capture that fading star, she will make the great Velma Kelly get on her knees before her and it will be glorious


End file.
